Y si, ¿es un malentendido?
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: Historia basada en cierta parte de la pelicula HP3. Remus esta por descubrir que Sirius no fue el traidor de los Potter. Conmovedores Flask Backs. COMPLETO
1. El mapa en mis manos

_No hace mucho q escribi esto. Todo esta dentro de un cuaderno donde deberia haber apuntes de quimica, mas en cambio esta la historia de un licantropo torturado por sus recuerdos._

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Por favor, dejadme rews que tanto amo_

* * *

Y si¿Es un error?

-Profesor, ese mapa no siempre funciona-  
-¿Por que lo dices?-  
-Por que vi en él, el nombre de una persona que se supone esta muerta-  
-¿Quien?-  
-Peter Pittegrew. Solo para que lo supiera.- Vi como Harry me dio la espalda muy desanimado (por el regaño que le acabo de dar), pasando entre las bancas, atravesó el umbral de la puerta dirigiéndome un ultimo vistazo. Acaricie el mapa con los dedos, aun con la mente caminando a mil por hora. Lo que el me había dicho es imposible. Sirius asesino a Peter, así que no puede aparecer en el mapa; por que se 'supone' que está muerto.  
Corrí al escritorio y deje el mapa ahí y con la varita apuntándole:  
-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- éste comenzó con su presentación, coloreando las líneas que forman los apodos de mis amigos y yo. Deje la varita a un lado y abrí completamente el mapa; miles de hermosos recuerdos llegaro0n a mi mente al ver los trazos del mapa, las motitas que se movían y las diminutas letras me trajeron el recuerdo de cuando me hicieron escribir todos los nombres de quienes habitan el castillo, y meses después perfeccionar ese detalle, por que los nuevos ingresados no aparecían.  
Velozmente buscaba aquel nombre entre todos los que aparecían, pero ya no había nada.  
-Cálmate Remus, busca bien- con los dedos me pellizque el puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos con fuerza. A tientas me busque la silla y la acerque a mi. Pro fin abrí los ojos y mire el mapa mas a detalle. Primero que nada, mire en los pasadizos mas comunes que solíamos usar para escapar de un prefecto o de Severus (que curiosamente tenia algo nuevo en la cara), pero nada. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y nada.  
Pero fue solo entonces que se me ocurrió basarme en el apodo de Peter: Colagusano. Una rata. Si quería hacerse pasar por muerto, cosa que dudo, podía haberse quedado en su forma animaga. Abrí la parte de los patios y ahí lo vi; en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
No puedo creer lo que veo. El nombre, el puntito que se mueve; no puede haber error ni confusión con la motita de Hagrid, por que él está por las orillas del bosque. ¿Como es esto posible?  
Sirius es un asesino. Traiciono a Lily y a James, los vendió a Lord Voldemort. Sirius era su guardia, todo el mundo lo sabia, era obvio, por que Peter (aparte de inútil) era una persona fácil de manipular...  
Remus se quedo mirando aquel puntito en el mapa, pensando a gran velocidad. La nuca comenzaba a punzarle por tremendo esfuerzo. Se masajeaba las sienes, apoyando los codos en la mesa  
¿Que razón tendría Sirius para matar a Peter? si el no tenia nada que ver... a menos que Peter fuera el encargado de la custodia y lo mató por que no quiso revelarle la localización; pero es ilógico, Sirius y James siempre fueron los mejores amigos de todos los tiempos.  
Quizás lo obligo a confesar y despues lo mato...o... no, no Remus, estas diciendo puras incoherencias. Sirius odiaba a su hermano por haberse unido al lado oscuro; seria una contradicción de su parte.


	2. Un recuerdo en mis sueños

_Aca les dejo el cap numero dos...se que esta cortito, es una hoja de Word nada mas... pero pues asi durara mas jaja._

_Gracias por los rew y ojala sigan escribiendo._

_Saludos_

**

* * *

**

No es lógico que haya seguido los mismos pasos. Remus se daba de sapes en la frente con la mano derecha. Tenia tantas ideas y todas tan lógicas como la anterior. Decidió dejar el mapa en paz por un rato y ponerse a pensar en forma.  
Cerro el mapa y lo guardo en el fondo de uno de los baúles; se preparo un té y se sentó cómodamente en uno de sus sillones y cuando menos se lo esperaba, quedo dormido  
La luz que se colaba por la ventana me despertó suavemente. Parpadee y sonreí, estire mis brazos y un 'Crash' me saco de mi ensimismamiento. Mi taza descansaba sobre mis piernas cuando me estire. Ahora esta en el piso hecha añicos, con el resto de té escurriendo entre las fisuras.  
Cuando fui capaz de saber exactamente que había pasado, una punzada ataco mi corazón.  
…:::: Flash Back :::…  
-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REMUS!!- Gritaron James, Peter y Sirius a coro. Sus sonrisas eran tan grandes como la caja que intentaban esconder a sus espaldas, de un tamaño colosal, fácilmente podría caber ahí uno de nosotros sentado. Forrada de azul y decorada con un minúsculo moño dorado (el cual le da un toque ridículo a la caja) Sonreí ampliamente cuando ellos dejaron la caja a un costado y comenzaron a hacer feliz para felicitarme.  
El primero en pasar fue James, que casi me saca el aire con su apretado abrazo y sus bruscas palmadas en mi escuálida espalda. Después Peter, que por su altura, tuve que agacharme para poder abrazarlo (el siempre ha sido el taponcito del grupo), y por ultimo (o eso creía) Sirius, quien dentro de su efusiva felicitación creí que me sacaría los pulmones.  
De tras de Sirius, estaba nuevamente James, y detrás de el Peter y Sirius de nuevo. Todos me dieron de nuevo un abrazo mas fuerte que el anterior. Entre palmadas y risas yo no encontraba el fin de esa fila. Al fin parecía que los miles de clones de mis compañeros dejaron de abrazarme.  
-Tu regalo nos costo tanto dinero que ya no nos alcanzo la patria para comprar un moño a la medida- Decía James mientras me pasaba la caja. Una caja bastante ligera a pesar de su tamaño.  
Tome la caja con ambas manos, la mire con atención y la sacudí con fuerza.  
-¿Qué es?- sonreí mas que emocionado.  
-Tienes que abrirla para saberlo, créeme. Al menos así ha sido desde siempre.- Sirius puso su mano en la barbilla, fingiendo que pensaba en otra forma de averiguar el contenido sin necesidad de abrir la caja.  
-A menos que uses mis lentes de rayos x de Zonko- dijo James cruzándose de brazos.  
-Aun no tiras esas cosas? ¬¬ si Lily vuelve a cachetearte no interferiré- Me acerque a una mesa para poder apoyar la caja. Quite la envoltura y quite la tapa, al abrirla encontré…  
-Una caja. Por Madame Minh, lo que siempre he querido.- Dije un poco sarcástico, serlo no es mi estilo.  
-No seas mas animal de lo que ya eres.- Dijo Sirius muriéndose de la risa  
-Abre esa también Moony-


	3. La taza muerdenarices

Una chica dice que mis caps son muy cortos jaja asi que le pongo lo que seria dos caps ok? ojala asi te contenta mi nueva amiga ) y me deje mas rews.

Pronto mas caps

* * *

Resople un poco fastidiado. Saque esa caja de la otra; al abrirla había otra caja, y otra y otra y otra; hasta que llene la sala común de cajas, una mas pequeña que la otra. No hace falta decir que a cada caja nueva, mis amigos estallaban en risas. James ya estaba en el suelo, Sirius no paraba de reír (se le salían las lagrimas).  
-Parecen unos tontos riéndose así por una cosa como esta- les regañe ya un poco cansado de abrir caja tras caja  
-No nos reímos de las cajas, nos reímos de tu cara. Deberías de verte.- desde el piso hablo James, quien no podía ponerse de pie.  
-Estas a un pelo del hartazgo- Sirius pudo morir al decir eso, le faltaba aire para hablar.  
Y después de un largo rato de cajonerías (termino que después usaríamos para especificar que algo que es una estupidez), llegue a una caja que tenia un peso diferente a la de las demás. Parecía que al fin encontraría el regalo. Cuando la abrí encontré una taza de porcelana color marfil con mis iniciales gravadas.  
-Cambian de color según el contenido.- James se incorporo del suelo, limpiándose las lagrimitas de risa.  
-Si tiene mocos, las letras dejaran de verse…es como un anuncio.- Sirius decía como quien da un veredicto irrefutable.  
-Oh, gracias. De verdad. Esta linda la taza.- dije afable. Después de todo es un lindo detalle.  
-Nada que, tienes que estrenarla- Sirius movió la varita y toco la taza. Apareció chocolate caliente. Ese exquisito aroma hizo que le boca se me hiciera agua. Tome la taza con ambas manos y aspire el vapor que salía. Me estremecí de contento. Levanté la taza poco a poco para saborearme ese chocolate de una vez cuando…  
-AUCH!!- La abertura de la taza se comprimió en mi nariz, como si la mordiera. Obviamente, toda la sala común estallo en carcajadas al ver mi nariz convertida en taza ( o eso era a primera vista )  
-No ed gadiodo-  
-Gracioso no, destornillante si.- Decía Sirius mirando la taza que no parecía dejar mi nariz.  
-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- dijeron mis tres mejores amigos, con una tonadita muy simpática. A la taza la dio un escalofrió y se quito de mi nariz.  
Recuerdo que tarde mucho tiempo en poder quitarle el defecto de morder la nariz de quien se le acercase; después de muchas mordidas y arañazos logre "domarla" por decirlo así en ausencia de una mejor palabra.  
…::: Fin Flash Back :::…

Me dolió tanto perderla, tanto que por unos segundos olvide que yo soy capaz de repararla. 'Eres un tonto sentimentalista, Remus' me regañe a mi mismo, dándome una palmada en la frente.  
-'Reparo'…listo, como nueva- la deje en la mesa y como una señal llego un recuerdo a mi cabeza:  
Ellos pensaban que yo era el traidor, el espía de Voldermort ¿Por qué no pensaron en Peter? El era quien los delataba con McGonnagal y yo… y yo el tarado que los encubría. Fue entonces cuando lo entendí. Es tan obvio.  
Es difícil de comprender como un hombre inocente, gasta doce años de su vida escondiéndose o fingiéndose muerto.. ¿Por qué te escondes si eres inocente?  
Peter, claro…Peter, el siempre busco amigos mas grandes y fuertes que él para que lo protegieran, pero ¿Quién mejor que Voldemort para protegerlo de una fuerza que pocos han conocido y no han vivido para contarla? Me refiero al mismo Voldemort. Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. Y si no te aceptan, humíllate si es necesario  
OBVIO!! Por Dios, Remus; ese era el slogan de ser Peter!!  
Severus también sabia de esto; sabia de la existencia de tal profecía. Pero Severus vino a decírselo todo primero a Dumbledore. Todo es tan claro ahora!!!  
Y Sirius… Sirius, un completo neandertal cuando se enfurece… al ver la realidad tan nítida como yo lo hago ahora, fue tras Peter para intentar ahorcarlo con los mismos intestinos que le sacaría antes de.  
Perfecto, ahora solo un detalle: el dedo. Si Peter de verdad esta muerto (detalle que me desmiente el mapa) 'El mapa nunca miente, Remus' La voz de James resonó en mi cabeza, como siempre lo hacia cuando yo ponía peros al mapa. Volviendo a lo del dedo; no solo el dedo, la explosión y la cantidad de muggles muertos. 'Anda, búscales lógica' me rete a mi mismo.  
Remus, va de lado a lado de su despacho mientras piensa esto. Baja las escaleras, recorre las filas de asientos, regresa por sus mismos pasos. Sube de nueva cuenta los escalares y al despacho le da tres vueltas antes de salir nuevamente. Se detuvo en una ventana, recargo los codos en el pretil y miraba hacia el atardecer que se hacia.  
Ah si, el dedo. Peter bien pudo cercenárselo el mismo y causar una explosión para distraer a Sirius, pero Peter, al estar nervioso se le fue un poco la mano (véase el sarcasmo en mi deducción) y ahí tenemos el resultado. Sirius es inocente y Peter… como siempre un charlatán.  
-Sirius es inocente.-  
Harry tiene el mismo complejo de héroe que su padre y si también heredo el poco criterio y la pizca de percepción que tenia James, Harry ya debe de tener la idea errónea dándole vueltas en la cabeza.  
Y bien dicen que lo que no se hereda, se hurta. La poca tolerancia a la traición que tenia Sirius por las venas, de algún modo cósmico ademán con las manos se paso a Harry… Este niño ya debe de estarle pisando los talones a Peter… si es que de verdad esta vivo. 'EL MAPA NO MIENTE, REMUS. ¿CUÁNTAS VECES VOY A TENER QUE REPETIRTELO?'  
De nuevo la voz de James ( )  
Me distraje al ver como Ron Weasley es arrastrado por un enorme perro negro que le muerde una pierna. Gritando como niña.  
Es gracioso…está Hermione agarrada de una de las ramas del Sauce boxeador, gritando como loca. Mientras que Harry esta tumbado en el piso. ¿Cuándo escarmentaran? No se deben de meter con ese árbol.  
El profesor alzo una ceja, enrosco los ojos hacia arriba y negó con la cabeza. No podía ser posible, que se haya tardado tanto tiempo en verle la lógica a la escena, aunque después de unos segundos mas en silencio entendió todo


	4. Conclusiones interesantes

Y bien... aca estan dos caps pegados, para hacerlo mas grande a peticion de mi unica lectora: hpalita. Nena, gracias por leerme y en agradecimiento te dedico el cap para ti solita jaja. Es todo tuyo. Gracias por el apoyo

Ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo en mi cuaderno de quimica y mi rotundo 5 en el examen jaja.

Besos a todos, nos veremos en otro fic.

* * *

-SIRIUS!!- corrí escaleras abajo y mire el reloj por instinto (suelo hacerlo cada que bajo por aquí o cada cambio de clase) Casi las siete de la noche. Pero…¿no acababa de amanecer?  
Corrí a la velocidad que pude, evitando chocar con mucha gente y creo haber chocado con Severus y tirarle la pila de libros que llevaba flotando a un lado. No me detuve a pedir disculpas. Me pare en seco frente a las gigantes puertas de roble y me tome un segundo para orientarme y correr hacia el sauce. Harry y Hermione ya no estaban; seguramente ya estaban en el túnel o podría ser peor. Dentro de la casa de los gritos.  
-Inmovilus!!- apunte hacia el árbol y me escurrí en el pasillo.

…::: Flash Back:::…  
Esta seria mi primera transformación con todas las medidas de seguridad que le profesor Dumbledore me proporciona. Es un hombre muy atento y amable. La enfermera me acompaña al árbol que plantaron para mi. Es un rojo atardecer, que bueno que mis amigos no están aquí; si llegaran a enterarse seguramente saldrían huyendo.  
-Bien, Joven Lupin, cuando baje por el orificio entre las raíces, lo primero que vera es un túnel. ¿Correcto? Bien, mientras este aun conciente sígalo, hasta donde pueda. Creemos que se transformara completamente ya dentro del lugar que se le ha arreglado-  
Irónicamente me imagine una jaula gigante con colchones en las paredes. Asentí con la cabeza.  
La luz cada vez se hacia menos y el cielo comenzaba a verse púrpura a mis espaldas.  
-Apresúrese, antes de que la luna aparezca en el cielo.- La enfermera toco una raíz y el árbol se quedo quieto e indefenso. Eché una ultima mirada al castillo y después, cargando todo el miedo camine hacia el orificio. Me hinque para poder meter primero los pies y escurrirme. La luz desapareció por completo; camino a tientas.  
El desagradable olor a la tierra húmeda me tiene asqueado, me siento como un indefenso claustrofóbico.  
Un dolor ya conocido me tomo desprevenido por el estomago, haciendo que me doblara. La transformación comienza. Caí de rodillas en el piso apretándome a mi mismo por la cintura. Mis uñas comenzaron a crecer rasgando la piel de los dedos con punzadas ardientes. Aparte las manos de mi cuerpo para evitar hacerme daño pero aun así, la ropa no se escapo de unos jirones.  
La espalda se convulsiona hacia delante, siento como se alarga y las vértebras se separan mas una de otra. Mi piel se rasga como un trapo viejo. Tengo que resistir. Mantenerme conciente y no quedarme atrapado en este hoyo del infierno. Aunque las piernas me tiemblan y el dolor puedo sentirlo hasta en la sangre pude llegar a una trampilla que se ve en el techo del túnel.  
Subí una mano, una mano que no reconocí. Angulosa, con unas impresionantes garras grisáceas. Con una fuerza descomunal, desprendí la tapa y de un brinco llegue al lugar.  
Grite, grite de dolor. Mi piel se parte mi cuerpo adquiere dimensiones mas grandes de lo normal. Un dolor increíble invade mi cerebro y comienzo a perder la realidad.  
Cierro los ojos al sentir como mi cara pierde forma. Las encías se me parten para los enormes colmillos. Sin encontrar una cura al dolor no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea lastimarme a mi mismo. Araño mis brazos con fiereza arrancándome los restos de una piel que mantiene presa a otra. Corro y pego contra las paredes del lugar. Rasgo mi cara haciéndome yagas profundas.  
Mis gritos se transforman en alaridos a voz en cuello y estos pasan a ser aullidos de la bestia que duerme en mi.  
Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que cerré los ojos.   
Al abrirlos, se podía ver un amarillo intenso, una pupila alargada y rabia en la expresión. Perdió el conocimiento de si mismo y la casa se convirtió en la guarida de aquel ser que esta atrapado bajo la maldición mas terrible de todas

FIN FLASH BACK

Todo el recuerdo lo cubrió mi recorrido por el túnel. Al llegar al final solo levante la trampilla. Corrí escaleras arriba siguiendo el caminito de sangre en el piso. Todo esta impregnado de mis recuerdos aquí.  
Me acerque a la puerta donde salía mas ruido de movimiento; abrí de golpe la puerta. Mi reacción fue inmediata al ver a Harry sobre de Sirius apuntándole con la varita.  
-EXPELLIARMUS!!-  
**FIN**


End file.
